Secrets and Secretcrushing
by dreamerwatergirl
Summary: Rory's been hiding secrets. He has been beaten by everyone in his life. Can Joe change the Irish boy's view of himself? Can he own up to his crush and show Rory how much he is actually loved? Roe(or Jory)! R
1. The scars of his past met the present

Hey so this takes place in between 'Props' and 'Nationals'. I will go to the end of the season and then back track to 'Heart'. To be clear Rory was beaten by his father and mother along with the foster home people and bullies.

"Alright," Mister Shue stands and faces the sea of mostly happy faces, "Rory should be here any minute and needs to say... somethings." No one really respones so he sits with a sigh next to Emma, Bieste, and Sue. Rachel smiles and whispers something to Finn. Sam and Mercedes in the back hold hands and talk about what he might have to say.  
"Do you know?"  
"No. I wish I did. I guess I kind of owe him for lacking on the whole valentines day thing." Mercedes smiles looking over at Joe.  
"Oh I don't know. You were the one to introduce those two." Sam smiles and "Wait what?" Sugar sits on Artie's lap hoping that Rory has good news so she could stay with Artie.  
"I think we're fine, Shuoog," Quinn and Kurt talk about how when they found out about Quinn's accident it was different than when Rory was in the hospital. This puts Quinn in an upset mood.  
"What happened to me was an accident but people did _that _to Rory,"  
"I still can't get the blood out of my mind. I mean it isn't supposed to be so red." Kurt can't wear red anymore.  
"I feel like we could have stopped this. We all saw him get pushed, shoved, bullied and slushied and only one time did someone stopped it. That just made him more of a target. Why would you have someone who is already begin bullied for talking into a glee club so he can be bullied for singing?" Quinn laughed.  
"You're just jealous because he can sing high and low." Mike and Tina are helping Brittany console Santana who tried once again to talk to her grandmother.  
"She'll come around eventually." Tina says with a weak smile.  
"I just want to get out of here. I don't care about what Pixie Boy has to say." She flips her ponytail in frustration. That last part was a little bit of a lie. She did care ever since she found terrifying texts messages on his phone from Sebastian Smythe and a James O'Brien. But she didn't say anything about them to him or anyone. She thought she could get help from her grandmother but the elder wouldn't hear her out. Puck and Blaine talk about how bad Puck feels for yesterday when he pushed Rory of all the jocks around into the lockers.  
"Why did that jerk even have to go so far as to say 'For a guy in a singing club you can't be all that bad to do that to your little irish shish kabob,'. I'll beat the shish out of him one day." "He was just trying to push your buttons." "Yeah and it worked. You should of seen the distant pain filled look in Rory's eyes. It was terrifying." Blaine knew the look. He had seen it before they all had though no one asked him about it. It is a look that dead unfocused eyes gave and always misting over the sky blue pupils. "Rory's fine. I think the push was just didn't want to make him spill his guts." "I guess what is going to tell us anyway." Joe was waiting by the door, filled with a mix of emotions. He could hardly wait to see Rory but he knew the news was not good but far from it. He stops pacing and looks up at those piercing sad blue eyes. Rory walks in slowly. He looks tired like he had been fighting with himself to find the courage he needed. The whole group falls silent. Behind him, Agents Reid and Prentiss come in silently and stand in the back. Rory glances at Joe and gives him a small smile. Joe smiles back and steps off to the side, sitting up on the piano. Blaine holds his breath not knowing how Rory was going to do this.

"Okay, so there's something you guys should know. Well... okay there's a lot you should know." He takes a breath.  
"I've lied to you, all of you."  
"Yeah, we get it, Great Gazoo Kid. You lied to Britt to get in her pants." Santana snaps the tension. Rory flinches and closes his eyes.  
"Yes that lie and others. Some of you know already." He looks at Blaine.  
"I'm gay." Silence fills the room. He looks at Artie and Sugar.  
"I'm sorry, Artie. I should of backed off when I found out you liked Sugar. I've known for awhile and I just didn't want to make the jocks right," The room fills with unspoken questions.  
"Rory..." Spencer Reid calls for him "the video and the..." he trails off. Rory takes a shaking breath.  
"There is more than just the lies. I need... I need to..." Tears start to escape. Fear is mixed with the silence. They have only seen Rory cry once and that came with blood. Santana fills with guilt, even when she saw Sebastian on top of Rory with his wrists pin above him he just walked off with that look.  
"Go ahead Rory," Mister Shue says encouragingly, knowing full well what it is he needs to show. He turns his back to the crowd of very confused people. Tears fall and his shaking hands undo the first three buttons before the sob comes. When the tears started Joe got off the piano but stayed by its side. When Rory's tears fell He turns his back to the crowd of very confused people. Tears fall and his shaking hands undo the first three buttons before the sob comes. When the tears started Joe got off the piano but stayed by its side. When Rory's tears fall faster he goes on instincts that he has fought before. He turns Rory to face him and wraps his arm around his shoulders and the other around his back. He jumps like always but relaxes. Rory hands undo the rest of the buttons on his green and blue flannel shirt and he breaks the embrace. The buttons are undone but he hugs his shirt around him. His eyes stare down, tears roll down his pale skin, and his frame shakes.  
"There are things about my life that I have never told anyone, ever. Let alone show. Please just don't freak out." He looks at everyone then right into Joe's warm hazel eyes. He steps back and removes the shirt, slowly. The first thing they see is the fresh cigarette burn on the side of his neck. Tears still fall as they see more scattered over his arms, shoulders, chest and torso. Jagged scars covered his chest and stomach as well as fresh ones given to him a few weeks ago. He is skinnier than they thought before and bruises speckle his pale skin. His arms are lined with red gashes. Those who sat before him faces widened at the sight they never considered from the quiet Irish lad this. Sugar buried her face in Artie's shoulder. Rachel's hand met her mouth and Finn holds her. Sam stares and tightens his grip on Mercedes's hand. She squeezes back. Tina starts to cry and Mike holds her. Santana stares and Britt wraps an arm around her shoulder and puts Santana's head on her shoulder. Puck leans forward. Blaine opens his dry mouth but his voice is caught on the sight. Kurt squeaks. Quinn's vision blurs slightly. Biting his lower lip he looks at Joe, fearing his reaction the most. He looks at the ground and shakes his head slowly. Tears still pour out. Joe is stunned but then wraps his arms around Rory's bare skin. His hands feel the scars on the other boy's back. Rory buries his face in Joe's chest, his legs giving out a little. The glee children seem to be frozen in time. Beast, Sue, Will and Emma stand still surprised as well. They knew he had been abused but they never thought it was this bad. Even Reid and Prentiss are shocked.


	2. Our Town Loser

Rory shakes in Joe's arms from the unusually cold and the act of showing what he considered the most shameful thing he could do.  
"I'm sorry," he mumbles against Joe's black shirt. This shocks Joe more. He should be the one apologizing, not even knowing the half of what has happened. This is the second time Joe has heard these words from Rory's weak voice. He sets his chin on the soft brown hair and tightens his hold, not wanting Rory to go when where or to pull back to blame himself.  
"Rory sweetie are you ready to... oh," Penelope Garcia says from her tv screen. Rory lifts his head, tears still come but his breathing is even and his voice is back.  
"Hold on. So this video is from about a year ago and the one calling the shots was me best friend. I trusted him and I thought he cared about me. So when I came out back home I only told him." He looks at Joe only as he talks, Joe's arms still around his waist.  
"He... h-he tried to..." Joe slowly lowers them to the ground. Rory goes into state of hesitation, his face is red with shame already and grows darker. His knees buckle.  
"He tried to...," The video starts and he clings to the older boy.

_"Hey everyone! We have an awesome one for you today." A tall blonde says to the camera. Behind him a pole and sun hovers over an eating area.  
"I'm actually here with the creator and mastermind of Our Town , James O'brien."_

Santana's eyes widen at the name.

_A logo appears on the bottom of the screen. A black haired boy with sharp cunning features gives a peace sign.  
"This is the first time you're directly going to post, right?" The blonde asks like an interviewer.  
"Yes in fact I believe Keith it is. "  
" And why is that James?"  
"I wanted to get more than just this camera could get, you know. So he and I became 'friends' and I got juicy stuff from that but he had to trust me so nothing direct. No," James frowns and smirks at the same time.  
"Oh here we go." He walks closer to a pale skin boy with piercing blue eyes and sticks his tongue out and smiles back at the camera.  
"Hey freak," is called out as he walks with his head down. He comes up behind him and wraps an arm around his throat causing him to jump._

"Is that you?" Joe whispers in Rory's ear. His dreadlocks hiding his face as he nods slowly.

_"Hey Rory,"  
"Get off me James," his voice on the brink of anger and tears at the same time. He pulls away and walks a few paces both two guys stop him.  
"Where ya going, freak?" They don't accept an answer as they pick him up and toss him down hard._

Quinn gasps bringing her hand to her mouth.

_Rory just stand back up and tries to walk past them. One sticks his arm out and throws him down again. More show up as he stands again. Ten times they throw him and ten times he stands up, silently. The camera on Rory each time. By the eleventh throw  
"Just stay down before I make you" yells someone._

Puck hands turn to fists. Sam jaw clenches and Blaine holds back a growl. Mike tightens his hug and Artie grips his armrests tightly. They all want to hit the screen.

_He stands slowly and the hits well hitting him. They throw him again and kick. Wrapping his arms around himself, Rory stands again blood dripping down the left side of his face. A footprint on the right side of his face. Next came the punches. Rory still takes it and stands when he falls. They've circled around him when he tries to leave down he goes. "  
What do you want from me?" He screams after about thirty minutes. James laughs. They grabs his arms and he struggles but they grip them behind his back. James strolls up to him as the guys force him to his knees.  
"Let me go,"  
"Not in your lifetime, freak," one tells him.  
"You gonna kill me? Then do it!" Rory retorts trying to get out again.  
"Not if you learn lesson," James kneels down to look at him.  
"Get away from me," Rory snaps trying to break free. They grip harder and he winces.  
"This ,world, is what happens when you say no to me," He says to the camera then turns grips Rory's chin.  
"No one says no to me," He pushes his lips into Rory's. He struggles more and James pulls away. Rory squeezes his eyes shut and swallows dryly._

"Rory, I'm sooo sorry I-" Both Quinn and Blaine say before James cuts them off.

_"Strip him," James says as Rory looks disgusted. His eyes pop open with terror.  
"James what are you going to do to me?" Trying without success to get free again.  
"You'll see, freak," He lands a punch right on the side of his forehead. It knocks Rory unconscious as they strip him done to his boxers and show the scars along with many more bruises around his neck and arms. He is still as scaringly possible. If not for the slow rise and fall, he would have looked dead. The video turned into a montage. Quickly they took out green dye and poured it on him. Rory didn't move._

Joe rubs him hands in slow circles on his soft and smooth back. Rory shivers. The look in his eyes.

_They wrap ropes around his chest tightly enough to have the bruises bleed. They tie him to the top of the flagpole. People just watch, most if not all are smiling. The montage slows and James stands on a table with a blow horn.  
"Who wants to wake up the freak?" A cheer went up.  
"Hit the water boys!" Three hoses went off. The freezing cold water hitting his face made Rory conscience, again.  
"You know, I see why your old man beat you. It is just so much fun. Oh how would he have known. He was probably too drunk to remember. And I see why your mom bailed and your dad killed himself to get away from you. I know I've wanted to. Who's with me?" Another cheer went up._

Another sudden intake of air by the group.

_"And your brother..." "You... bastard," Rory screams out.  
"Testy are we, Rory? You freak, you pathetic excuse for skin and bones," They start chanting freak.  
"You are nothing more than a punching bag with brains. Huh? What was that genius boy? Yeah that's what I thought. You are just such a... loser and a burden. Why don't you do this whole world a favor and go die in a hole?" Rory takes the verbal abuse.  
"Happy Birthday, freak." They throw food at the green boy. The video ends with a cheer and credits like it was a movie._

"NO!" The video stops. On a man standing over Rory with a broken beer bottle in his hand.  
"I'm sorry sweetheart. The creator posted them as a whole I didn't know." Rory faces the New Directions. The distant look in his dried up eyes. Joe still held on even at the awkward angel.  
"What the hell just happened?" Santana yells.


	3. They all know now

**Hey! I cannot wait for the fourth season but no Rory(=C NOOOO!) Moving on things to know:  
1. Rory has been physically beaten  
2. Rory was fourteen in the video  
3.I love the Klory idea  
4. Joe and Rory are not together... yet =D  
5. I do not like Sugar for some reason  
6. Will explain the whole ****Sebastian and Blaine thing later  
7. I don't own anything**

Rory breaks free from Joe and stands up with shaking legs.  
"I realize that... that might not have explained much. But it was the fastest way without..." Santana walks up to him.  
"What the hell happen to you?" She isn't going to have him accent his way out of his one and lets face it Pixie Boy had grown on her, now that he isn't going for Britt anytime soon. Rory's body shook violently.  
"I'm sorry, mom. Whatever it was I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I swear." He crossed his hands in front of his face defensively. His voice almost inaudible.  
"What did you call me?"  
"Please don't..." Sam stands and shouts  
"Answer her Rory! What the hell was that?" He starts feeling even more guilt when he looks at Rory. He should have known. They all should have.  
"Who was that?" Puck demands, he too standing. His fists held tight and his eyes glaring at the boy. Ever since they found Rory tied to the field goal, he had taken an older brother role for him. You know the basic you mess with him you mess with me type of attitude that they all should have taken a long time ago.  
"What did he mean by no says no to him? What did he do to you?" Quinn stands and steps down closer to Rory.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Blaine walks over, with Kurt following, and inspects the gashes on Rory's arm, much to his disliking, as Kurt rubs Blaine's shoulder to keep him from screaming again at Rory.(Klory moment! It had to be done!) Rory rips away from Blaine and takes a step backwards.  
By now Rory is still shaking but has his hands to his temples. All the New Directions are standing but Joe who asks quietly compared to the rest, who screamed, "Why did he kiss you?".  
"Too many memories, I can't stop them. I... I..." Rory looks in Mister Shue's direction.  
"Can I pass out, now?" Before he got his answer he fell. Joe catches him and hugs his limp body.  
"That's our cue." Sue and Beast break past Kurt and Blaine. Beast lifts Rory easily after getting him away from Joe.  
"Nothing more than bones." Joe rises to leave with them.  
"Joe stay please. I would like to speak with you afterwards." A very silence Doctor Reid says as Prentiss takes center and the New Directions sit down again getting over their sudden anger.  
"Are you going to tell us what just happened?" Santana asks. They had met the two agents before when Rory was in the hospital.  
"We are going to try." Emily nods her black hair moving a little.  
"Rory's mind cannot forget anything. I have an eidetic memory but I have repressed memories. Rory doesn't and it goes beyond that. He remembers the feeling, the sounds, the smells, everything. His mind sometimes links past and present." Reid says as if he is giving a profile.  
"When we talked to you all about his behavior, you said he zoned out but somehow still knew what was going on. That he got a distant look in his eyes." The group nodded slowly, all probably thinking back to time Rory acted that way.  
"His mind was bring back those memories and basically makes him relive it."  
"Relive what?" Joe asks, his voice shaking. He almost didn't want to know the answer. The profiles look at each other.  
"As far as we understand, Rory has been abused by both parents and the foster care system after his father's death." Prentiss gives with a sigh.  
"Not the mention the people in the damn video." The voice comes from Puck's gerenal area but from Blaine's mouth.  
"Why did he show us the video?" This time Puck did speak.  
"He felt like he needed proof and the video was as good as he could come up with on the pain killers." Reid sounds as if he is quoting. Silence fills the room, each person in their own thoughts.

Joe:God please let this be a dream. This couldn't have happened, man. Not to Rory. Not my Rory!  
Quinn:I can't believe I made them kiss after that.  
Sam:Why did he not tell us? Why?  
Mercedes:How did we not see it?  
Kurt:Our poor Rory. He seems so innocent.  
Blaine:How could I have tried to kiss him? No wonder he didn't let me or Sebastian. But he did let Joe...?  
Tina:He's always smiling though.  
Mike:This can't be right.  
Santana:Who would do that to him? Oh god I did.  
Brittany: So this is what they meant by broken.  
Sugar:Poor Rory! Maybe we should go out... Oh wait but he's gay.  
Artie: Why did Rory lie to us?  
Finn: What?  
Rachel: He's still magical.  
Puck:Why would they do that to Rory? And why did I push him into that locker?  
"Why? Why did they make that video?" Puck voices his thoughts.  
"The video is on a very popular website called Our Town . The maker was the boy with the... um blow horn, James O'brien. It was created for people to post video of their town's 'loser'." Reid says with distaste.  
"Why did he kiss Rory?" Joe asks helplessly.  
"We believe that James tried to... sleep with Rory the night before and seeming to get nothing else out of the relationship the video was made and posted." Prentiss answers with no excitement.  
"The site was created by James when Rory was five and has centered around him ever since."  
"Why did he lie to us?" Artie asks.  
"Lies were the only thing he had left to protect himself with in his opinion."


	4. Hate and Love

**I own nothing.**

He loves this short time between awake and asleep when dreams end but eyes don't open. He listens to distant chatter and feels cold sheets under his bare skin. Bare skin? His breathing quicken, his eyes open wide and he jerks up. His head spins and dark spots dance in the corners of his eyes. The realization of where he was and what he did hit him as much with not more than the dark spots did. They were so angry with him. The only friends he had hate him now. All because he couldn't keep control of himself or his mouth. There is no way he could to Joe again.  
"I can't believe I did that! They're going to hate him."He hugs the knees to his chest and buries his head in them, hiding his chest.  
"Oh I don't know about that." He jumps at the sudden voice.  
"Coach Beast and Coach Sylvester what are you doing here?"  
"You passed out, Irish." Sue says from her claimed chair beside one of the cots in the nurses station. Her red track suit matching the red back of the chair.  
"Why didn't you run away from your parents?" Beast moves from leaning against the wall to him thinking of her own issues of abuse. He sighs.  
"I don't know. I didn't have anywhere to go and no one would believe anyway. Do they hate me but he held me? Didn't he?"  
He buries his face in his knees and tears fall. They fall in silence. Beast and Sue soon leave. Rory has to stay until the nurse gives him the okay to leave. He stays with his knees to his chest. He decides that he's just going to avoid Joe and them all together. He couldn't face Joe.

XXX  
"You wanted to talk Doctor Reid." Joe stands alone with the doctor as his partner leaves. The rest of glee club left to deal with their own things.  
"You know the first time I saw you and him together. I knew you truly cared for him but the more I watched the more I saw he didn't know and he was restraining himself. When his mother visited for insist he wanted you to stay but didn't want you to know about her or any of it."Joe didn't say anything except blush fiercely. He only thought Quinn and Miss Pillsbury knew about his crush. He and Rory were best friends so being around him didn't raise any eyebrows. But did they see that he picked the song they did at prom because that's how Rory acted when he tried to tell him how great he was? Or when they first met and seconds later he agreed to help Artie break up Sugar and Rory? Or when he freaked out when Rory was in and out of consciousness? Or when Rory and him kissed? That thought made him blush even more.  
"See! You need to tell. He hasn't felt love since his brother was alive and if he has it here he doesn't know it. Doing what he did earlier was one of the hardest things he has ever done. Tell him how you feel." Joe has to tell Rory. But he needs to tell more than him. His parents, his father has to come first. He knows both will be difficult but he has to. He just has to!


	5. Joe comes out & Rory becomes an author

**Hey, I'm so sorry if people are lost. My mind made this story along time before I started to type it up. I'll try to fix up the other chapters soon and explain the whole Sebastian thing in the next one. Maybe a little Blaine and Santana smack down on the Warblers, who knows. If anyone knows where I got the Roberto Da Coasta name I will love you, so if you do review.**

"Joe, I have to get to class," Rory clings to his messenger bag and his eyes on the dark classroom floor, his mind studying the red and white pattern.  
"No you don't! You know that material back and forth, man. Why are you avoiding me?"  
"No I haven't been..." His voice whispers and his blood runs cold.  
"Yes you have! I haven't seen you in forever. You're my best friend man. I need you."  
"You don't need me." His eyebrows knit in anger and Rory's stay down as they always do when he is upset.  
"Yes I do! You are..." 'You are the best thing in my life, the sweetest, kindest, strongest person I know and I love you!' He wants his voice to work with his mind but it doesn't. Rory looks at him with sad puppy dog eyes that are full of so many emotions including shame.  
"Exactly! I'm nothing!"  
"Just come to Glee club, please!"  
"But they hate... fine!" He could not say no to Joe no matter how much his lungs tightens at the thought of facing Glee again.  
"Good," Joe smiles at him hoping to see Rory's easy grin back on his face but he has no such luck. He and Rory do have to get to class so they go to their separate ways. Rory to his Advance Trigonometry class and Joe to World History. Joe's smile fades. He had heard what was before the 'fine'. They don't hate him. It is the farthest thing from it. They care about him but how to make him see it? How to let him know? The answer comes shortly with a smile but first this parents and the smile fades.

Joe rushes out of World History to his locker and then home. Today is Wednesday so his mom and grandma have their service project today at the homeless shelter on Eighth Street and the house was empty. While jamming out and writing los libros five times, he suddenly types Our Town Loser Rory Flanagan into Google. He couldn't tell whether it was him trying to understand what Rory has been through or so he could just know why Rory was so hard on himself. Why he was so stubborn to believe what Joe was trying to tell him. He quickly clicks on the first link given to him, almost without thinking. The logo is in the top corner with a picture of Rory, videos with different titles are below. They have names of people and countries that range from Roberto Da Coasta in Rio to Lea Yu in Begin underneath in a neat font. He is on the home page apparently. His mouse hovered over the Flanagan Freak tab that is next to About and Become a Member. Both make Joe's skin crawl and frankly the site does but he clicks anyway. He doesn't notice his song has ended when he clicks on the first video. One that's called _Songbird gets clipped. _

_Rory laid on a green bed with red walls behind him as he wrote in a small notebook. The room was clean with books everywhere. The camera sent back static but it was silent in the room. Rory's blue eyes were red, his pale skin bruised, and all together was smaller. He started to hum as he starched his way through the pages. He started singing. His voice rang out. 'He has a beautiful voice,' Joe smiles as he knew the song. It was Lucille by Kenny Rogers. He was half way through the song when there was a loud muffled bang somewhere in the house. Rory stopped immediately, sat up slowly. He wore an expression on his young face that was completely fear. He bit his lower lip and palms dug into the comforted. He won't look at the door and winced at another bang. Joe watches his face. He must be six or so. The oak door opened with a crash. In stumbled a man with black hair and brown eyes. His clothes were wrinkled and he had a bottle of whiskey in his hand. If Joe had been there he was sure the room would reek of alcohol. Rory gulped and stared down. His eyes trained on the black carpet.  
"B...booooyy," he slurred as he walks over to the bed. Rory nodded only meekly and scooted to the corner between the wall and the headboard, well he tried to anyway. The man grabbed Rory's wrist with his open hand and almost knock him the ground.  
"Dad, please... don't," Rory's voice was soft and quiet. The man was his father.  
"Shut up you worthless piece of crap," He squeezed tighter and hit the right side of Rory's face with the whiskey bottle and his fist. Over and over._Until Joe's visoin is blurred. The video ends with Rory crying into his knees and his lip bleeding. Joe does not hear his mother come into his room until she says the only thing that is going through his mind.

When Mary Hart walks into her son's room, she never knows what she will find. Today he is crying over his Spanish homework to the sounds of a belt hitting bare skin as the sun next to him and his desk sets. She does what any mother does she wraps an arm around his shoulder and lets him crying into her floral print dress as she whispers into his ear "It's okay,". She looks at the screen of his MacBook to find what is hurting her baby. This is what she sees:  
_A boy faced the camera as he sat on a wooden chair. His shirt was off and long jagged cuts curved his torso and chest along with small burn marks. The boy winced and cried out in pain as the crack sounded again. He bit his lip trying to control the pain, his breathing and the tears.  
"This is what you get, faggot. You aren't anything to anyone." The man with belt spoke with a unmistakable Irish accent.  
"You hear me?" The boy nodded._  
Joe glares at the screen and hits the pause button hatefully. He plops down on his light blue comforted.  
"Was that Rory?" 'That was Rory, is Rory! RORY,' That repeats over and over again. He feels as if the air around him has tighten. He feels horrible and he just watches. Of course Rory denies how freaking amazing and beautiful he is after what Rory has been through.  
"Yeah," is all he can work out.  
"Why did you tell me?" Mary is trying help and it is working a little.  
"Because he just told me. That's his dad, mom. And some of the marks are from his mom. You'll always love me, right? You would never do that to me would you? No matter what I do or... who I turn out to be?" Joe sits up and faces his mother's warm brown eyes and open mouth that searches for some form of response.  
"Honey I will always love you, no matter what," She moves over to give him a kiss on the forehead but he says something to makes her stop dead in her tracks.  
"Even if I was gay?" He stares down at the for-once-clean hardwood floor. Mary's mind goes into a fog. 'Her son is gay. The son of a door-to-door bible sales-man is gay. But why would God make him like that? Is he sure?'  
"Aare you...g?" The super religious women could not work the word out.  
"Yes," Joe knows that for a fact. He glances for second at his computer, at Rory.  
"This is why I didn't want you going to school outside of this house."  
"Mom, I would have found out eventually. It's not like I have a choose in who I can like,"  
"At least he is cute and sweet," she sighes, knowing that accepting is going to take time but she is going to be there for her son no matter what. She finally gives him the kiss on the forehead but it is more distant then it would have been. He blushes and asks "What?"  
"Oh yeah, honey, that cute girl Quinn is downstairs. She said something about a school project," Mary Hart closes the door smiling.

That night Rory is plagued by headaches and nightmares. Each time he closes his eyes in failed attempts to sleep, it is as if he hits a play button in his mind. Each and everyone of the horrible thing that has happened to him replaying themselves. At least in his sleep he wasn't stuck in the middle of past and present. He hates when his mind connects certain dots and forces him to feel it all over again, even though that might make him what people call a 'genious'. He hates when he can feel it starting, the added weight in the back of his head, the tightness in his shoulders and the slight ringing in his ears. Usually he can lie his way away from his... friends. He doesn't know if they ever were friends in the first place, he is bad at that kind of thing but now even in despite of Joe's words he isn't sure. He sits in the dark, shaking and silently crying and regretting his very existence, listening to the cicadas and crickets. So when morning comes around Brittany finds him unconscious. She wishes leprechauns did exist. So she could wish away his pains, maybe she could ask Santa. She pulls the red and yellow football blanket over his ticking frame and sighs.

Rory wakes up at ten to the silence and a feeling of dull pain (emotional and jabbed physical pain). He needs to snap himself out of this, out of complete darkness. He needs to sing. 'You're alone sing. Sing for Joe.' The little part in him kept repeating and rebelling. This time he listened. He looked up the instrumental music to one of his favorite songs that always makes him think of Joe. He locks the door and window, only a bit paranoid. But the facts didn't lie when he sang he got slushied or hit. He breathes in deeply, remembering Joe as he hits play and record. This is what the recording consisted of:  
_Like a bird without wings_  
_That longs to be flying,_  
_Like a motherless child_  
_Left lonely and crying._  
_Like a song without words,_  
_Like a world without music,_  
_I wouldn't know what to do_  
_I'd be lost without you_  
_Watchin' over me._  
_I get so lonely, when you're away_  
_I count every moment, I wait every day,_  
_Until you're home again_  
_And hug me so tight_  
_That's when I know_  
_Everything is alright._  
_Like a bird without wings_  
_That longs to be flying,_  
_Like a motherless child_  
_Left lonely and crying._  
_Like a song without words_  
_Like a world without music,_  
_I wouldn't know what to do_  
_I'd be lost without you_  
_Watchin' over me._  
_You're my guardian angel_  
_My light and my guide_  
_Your hand on my shoulder_  
_And you by my side._  
_You make everything beautiful,_  
_You make me complete._  
_Everything in my world_  
_I lay at your feet._  
_Like a church with no steeple,_  
_Where a bell never rings._  
_In a town without people,_  
_Where no voice in the choir ever sings._  
_If a boat on the ocean_  
_Would be lost with no sail,_  
_Then without your devotion_  
_Surely all that I dreamed of would fail._  
_Like a song without words_  
_Like a world without music,_  
_I wouldn't know what to do_  
_I'd be lost without you_  
_Watchin' over me_  
_I wouldn't know what to do_  
_I'd be lost without you_  
_Watchin' over me_

He closes his eyes as the song finishes and hit send on the email that was nothing but the song. His nerves are on high, now as he stares at what he just sent. His sees he has many e-mails from Santana, Blaine and Quinn but he cannot bring the mouse to click on them. He reads a book and does the homework he knows he will have. The little part of his mind begins to speak again. 'Now, send the publisher your works but with a pen name,' Doctor Reid and Agent Rossi had asked him to publish his writings. He isn't sure but what has he got to lose really, as if things could be worse. He sends fives of his fictional ones and one non-fiction about his life. It had been a journal for his nightmares before he realized that they were memories. He gives them the name Damian McGinty as a pen name. He sits motionless with his Mac on his lap and hopes for the best. It seems like that is all he ever does. The New Directions' feelings towards him still confuses him and he still needs to go to glee club tomorrow. He sighs, not knowing what to expect anymore.


	6. Sebastian thinks back

**Here is many flashbacks from Sebastian that should give shed some light on what happened between Rory and Sebastian. Italics****_ are the flashbacks_****. **

****Sebastian Smythe sips his usual mocha latte without his usual smirk. This year had started out so well for him. He had Blaine on his hook and had the perfect songs for Regionals. He sits and thinks back to where it all went to shame and when he made the decision to get his victory over the New Directions. _It was before Regionals and he sat in the Lima Bean, his green eyes watching the people but his mind working on its revenge. _  
_'The 'Bad' perfomance when Blaine took that slushie and 'Black or White' I lost the respect of my Warblers. I needed a victory over Kurt and the New Directions and not just Regionals but I had to insure that, too. I thought back to the members to see which one I could use. There was Santana or Artie. No, they're already on guard around me. Kurt was too obvious. Blaine? That bridge was burnt. The blonde girls? No one was too smart and the other was too easy. I went back to 'Black or White'. The blonde boy or the mohawk? No, too... straight. The Asians? No. Rachel? Sure, I could use her boyfriend to keep her from singing but nothing else.' His smirk returned as he watch Kurt come into the emptying coffee-house, pulling a boy behind him. This caught his eye. The boy was a member of the New Directions and was definitely a virgin. He remembered his blue eyes and face from "Black or White" and "Bad". He raised an eyebrow. 'A virgin is a challenge? Let's see how protective Kurt can be." He strolled over to the two hearing Kurt say "Rory, I am sure Sugar had her reasons to do it in front of the whole school." _  
_"I'm sure she did, I mean it is me. It's just she was my first relationship. Why would Artie and Joe want to break us up? I mean I was just starting to get the jocks to stop with the gay jokes." Sebastian smiled. This was perfect low self-esteem, only one relationship, closet gay and he's Irish. Rory was too good to be true. He waited until Kurt left Rory to approach the sophomore. _  
_"I thought he never leave. Hi, I'm Sebastian Smythe," Sebastian took Kurt's seat and extended a hand to a very surprised boy._  
_"A pleasure to meet you, Sebastian Smythe," Rory took his hand and Sebastian scoffed 'To good'_  
_"You're Rory aren't you?" _  
_"Yes, how did you know that?" He blushed._  
_"There's only one Irish cutie in Lima, Blaine could have talked about,"_  
_"Blaine never said that," He continued to blush but voice was lace with sadness._  
_"So Blaine's your type," _  
_"What? No..." His face showed he made a decision that he was not happy with, "it's he reminds me of me brother." _  
_"Sure..." Sebastian cocked an eyebrow and voice sarcastic._  
_"My brother died when I was five, alright," _  
_Sebastian reached for his hand and moved his leg up against his. But to Rory the hand felt cold and hollow. Sebastian knew he has to wrap this up, so he picks up Rory's phone. His smirk drops only a little when the background is him and some kid with dreadlocks but he regains himself inputs his number and at the same time memorizes Rory's. This boy is too shy to call him. "You should tell people and call me," He stood and grazed Rory's cheek and added "definatly call me," and a wink as Kurt came back this time with Blaine in tow._  
Sebastian smiles when he thinks back to how he played that. He thought that soon he would have the little Irish boy eating out of the palm of his hand and almost did but then was the trip to the mall.  
_He saw on Facebook that the New Directions were meeting at the only mall in Lima to talk clothes for Regionals. He smirked and took off with Wes, Thad, Trent, and David to seem unobvious. When they got there Blaine and Kurt loved to seem them. He shot Rory a head hello bob and then caught sight of the guy from his phone and him talking. The guy placed his hand on Rory's knee and Rory smiled. Sebastian decided it was now verse never. He went over as the dreadlocks left and took Rory by the wrist, pulling him into a cd shop. _  
_"Sebastian what are you doing?" He stumbled over his own feet as he being pulled._  
_"I need your help." He said lying through his teeth, "Besides would you rather hang out with me or talk about clothes with those girls and Kurt?"_  
_"I don't know," Rory looked over his shoulder at the boy with dreadlocks "I can't just leave," _  
_"Look they've moved on," His voice was sharper than he meant it to be but he was going to have him. _  
_"Alright," Rory's face was sad but soon he was blushing from the comments Sebastian was feeding him. They moved from shop to shop until Sebastian fought it was time to strike. He almost had to push Rory into a changing room and up against the wall with one hand on which side of the shorter boy. He leaned in but was pushed as Trent opened the curtain. "Sebastian, the New Directions are looking for Rory have you... oh" _  
_"I'm sorry Sebastian but I'm not as useable as people might think." Rory whispered in his ear. "I should go." _  
_"You'll reget this Rory. No one says no to me," He called out after him as brushed past Trent._  
He underestimated Rory. But he wasn't finished by the time Regionals came around he had his blackmail set up and his song chosen.  
_The night of he sent Rory a text to come see him before the performances. He came. _  
_"Rory,I'm glad you came,"_  
_"You're blackmailing my friend so stop it,"_  
_"I'm glad you think so. If Rachel sings I wouldn't post the pictures if you stay with me after we win." Rory swallowed dryly._  
_"Fine, and we will win. You know, you should be ashamed of yourself. You almost drove a man to his death." Rory guessed on that but it worked he saw the smirk drop._  
_"I should go, I picked the song just for you, you know and the dance," Sebastian put the smirk back on his face and licked his lips._  
Rory's words did get to him and he ended the blackmail threat but without making Rory do anything. He did lose it though when the New Directions won. He was going to have Rory no matter what. The best thing was to force him out of the closet, even if he did get punched in the face.  
_He was at Breadsticks, when he saw Blaine talking to an Irishman, it wasn't Rory but a segway. _  
_"Blaine, I didn't know you had another Irish friend." _  
_"Actually, I'm just an amazing actor. Cooper Anderson." The man said without the accent._  
_"Wow that was perfect. I really believed you were Irish. Did Rory give you any tips? Have you met Rory? He is the cutest thing. When I first met him, he was this sweet little straight virgin... and now well... lets just say he's sweet and little." _  
_"Wait you slept with Rory?" Blaine was confused. Rory wasn't gay or was he?_  
_"Oh yeah and I loved it. Didn't you know he was gay? Anyway I should go. Sorry about your eye, Blaine." He got up to walk away as Blaine stood with his phone out to call Kurt and headed towards the bathrooms. _  
_"You are disgusting," Cooper said along with his fist. Rory was just kid._  
He did go too far when he went looking for Rory at the auditorium He found him laying down with the dreadlocks boy talking about some chicks therapy.  
_"Yeah that should be good for her," Rory's voice was definite. "It's awesome that you would do for her,"_  
_"Yeah, man. Are you okay?" He placed a hand on Rory's forehead. "Dude you're burning up! And when was the last time you slept? I'm going to take you home. Just letting me go get Sam," _  
_"No, I'm fine," But the boy was gone. Sebastian saw his chance. He was weak and now alone. He walked over silently with no usual remark. He sat down on Rory's stomach and pinned his arms above his head with much struggle. Sebastian ran his hands along Rory's frame. _  
_"No one says no to me," He leant down as Santana came in and was screaming at Sebastian get off. He did reluctantly and gave her a smile. _  
_"Santana, didn't Rory tell you we were dating?" and with that the kid came back and the two left. Santana did soon after but still gave him the death glare._  
He was going to have Rory and soon too. That was certain.


	7. Prom Night

**So this will be the last chapter for a while because I'm thinking of writing up some other Roe(Rory & Joe mixed=D) that might be a little less confusing but I'll keep this up and might add & update later. A little Klory and Jamcedes.(Maybe =D) **

Quinn smiles as she sees the blush on Joe's checks but had it drop as she looked in his eyes. "What's wrong?"  
" I was...a... looking at the website, Our Town Loser." Joe sits down next to Quinn on the soft yellow sofa that shifts with his weight. Quinn sighes.  
"Joe, why are you looking at that?" She tucks her blonde hair behind her right ear.  
"Because it's Rory and I..."  
"Love him," Quinn playfully jokes. Though, she knows it is true ever since Prom Night. Joe pauses. He gazes at her baby blue flats.  
"Oh my god, you do!" Quinn rushes forward and hugs him. She had not been able to get him to admit it ever since Prom Night. "I knew! You love him and he loves you! Man, I love Prom!"  
"What?" Joe's skin grows redder as his mother calls for snacks.  
"Prom! That's when it became love, right?"  
_"We're friends... right?" Rory asked bringing his orange sweater covered elbows to his knees, hoping he had said it quietly enough no one else in the tux shop heard it or even better Joe didn't. He started to bite his nails. He dreaded asking in the first place but Brittany was expecting him to go and it had to be with someone. He sighed knowing she would not let him excuse his way out of this one. That and he hated "lying" to Miss Pierce when she asked if he had any friends. He could never be sure anymore and let's face it he was never go at that kind of thing._  
_"Dude, I consider you my best friend!"_  
_Rory didn't notice Joe come up behind him. He was lost in his own thoughts. He was going over what will come with either answer._  
_"Rors?" Joe looked at his best friend's back as he denied himself the thought of pushing Rory into the dressing room tux and all. ]He sighed. He doesn't like that Rory should even have to ask. There was more Joe wanted to say but he doesn't._  
_"Rors?" He placed a hand on his shoulder. Rory jumped at the contact._  
_"You scared me," he said recovering._  
_"Rory are you okay?" Joe asked as he moved around the white leather chair to look down at him._  
_"Yeah, I am fine," Rory glances everywhere but Joe's green speckled hazel eyes._  
_"Are you sure? You always jump." Joe's voice filled with worry._  
_"Yeah, no I am fine. I just-"_  
_"Haven't slept in forever," Joe knelt and gripped Rory's forearm trying, making Rory's blue eyes to met his._

_"I'm fine. Why?" Rory made eye contact shyly._

_"Because you're my best friend."_  
_"I am? Why?" These two questions may Joe's blood run cold. He stared into space and at those two ice chiseled eyes and melted._  
_"You are sweet, nice, funny, an amazing person with a beautiful personality and a wicked cool accent." He wanted to add more like 'and freaking adorable and 'It's just that you are the prettiest, nicest, best smelling guy I have met'. Rory's checks darken. Joe paused waiting for him to answer. That song "What Makes You Beautiful" played in tune with Rory's actions and Joe's thoughts. He smiled at the ground as Joe's mind ran. His thoughts were theses: You don't know you're beautiful,If only you saw what I can see,You'll understand why I want you so desperately,right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe. The voice inside Rory's head told him not to listen. Something in those thoughts made him feel like the floor would fall beneath his feet._  
_"Now, how is this one?" Joe stood after getting some strange looks from a few Cheerios. Rory cleared his throat, blush still prominent on his pale skin._

_"Why are you making me do this?" Rory's voice was no longer sad or filled with self-doubt. It was happily annoyed._

_"Because I need a tux for prom and if you, me and Artie are going then I need a tux." Joe smiled at Rory's change of voice as he tried to fix the bow tie._

_"I don't wanna go," Rory got up and then laughed softly and added "Oh, god, let me,"_

_"Sure," Joe enjoyed this. "How did you learn how to do this?" Rory's smile and eyes dropped._

_"Um... I learned when I was five … for a... funeral." It was for his brother's funeral. It was then that he messed up his life. He blamed himself, of course he did, to him it was a math problem and he was the only common demeanor._

_"I'm sorry," That was the first time those words actually held meaning when they were said and when Rory heard them._

_"Yeah, well, what can you do?"_  
_"You want to come over after Prom. I was talking to my mom and she is not going to let you or me out that late with seniors." Joe asked as Rory stepped back._

_"Yeah, I kind of heard you guys 'talking' while I was over." Rory knew he couldn't handle a sleepover, not with his nightmares but he couldn't say no to Joe either. He couldn't have Joe mad at him._

_"So you're coming?" Joe filled with excitement as he watched Rory sit back down. He had solved Sam's prom night song dilemma and now he had a comprise to make with his mom._

_"Yes, I guess. If it isn't an imposition."_

_"It's not as long as you sing at and go to prom."_

_"It's not trouble then? ... wait what?"_  
_"You heard me dude, you're singing at prom." Joe smiled and closed the curtain to the dressing._

_"Hey Sam, wait up," Joe called after the blond as he left their god squad meeting. _  
_"What's up, Teen Jesus?" _  
_"I have the perfect song for Prom. You said you wanted to sing something right? Well what about 'What Makes You Beautiful'" Sam's eyes grew wide as his large crocked cocky smile spread on his face. _  
_"That is perfect." _  
_"Thanks and I know the perfect people."_  
_"You, me, Artie, Mike, and Rory,"_  
_"Dude I love the way you think!" _  
_*_*_  
_The next week was spent going over the vocals and the dance, which Mike designed. Rory's mind focused on the dance, trying to get it right and not on Prom Night and how he was going to hide his nightmares, and Joe's mind focus on actually what the song talked about many times with Rory. For example, he would tell Rory what a spectacular voice he had as if it was the first time he heard it and Rory would blush and tell him his was better and that Joe could dance while he couldn't walk in a straight line. Joe and Rory spent time together working on the dance until Rory got it. Joe told him how great he was but Rory dismissed the comment saying it was all because it was Joe who had taught him and that he wasn't. _  
_Joe also spent his time with Quinn helping her with therapy. He was so proud of her. The one day she was talking to Finn in the hall and that caught his attention. Neither one of them seemed to be enjoying the conversation. He was wondering what it was about and if he should go to her aid when Rory turned him around. Rory whispered that if it grew into a problem then he could step in but right then they were just talking. That was also the day Joe and Rory were talking in the auditorium when Sebastian was listening. Joe tried to ask Rory what happened but all he got was unfocused eyes and the quiet slightly shaking response of: It's not important. It was though and Joe could see it. But he didn't push or pry. _  
_*_* _  
_Santana's voice rang out as Sam and Mercedes dance and chat._  
_"First time we danced like this was at last year's prom,"_  
_"I remember," Mecedes's voice was on the verge of laughing._  
_"Yeah. Remember when I told you we're going to get back together and you told me I was krazy? Krazy!"_  
_"That's cause you are..." She let the laugh out as they swayed to the music._  
_"Yeah but you kinda love it," But Mercedes wasn't really listening._  
_She caught sight of Rory and Joe dancing together. Joe saw them as well. She gave him a wave and he waved back as Sam gave him an affirming nod. Rory was obvious to this as he concerned on the movements and trying not to blush. _  
_"Looks like everyone's having fun tonight." Sam commented as Rory let out a laugh to prove his point._  
_Joe and Rory dance with Joe leading by default of him asking. Lost in the moment, Joe didn't Rory had stepped back and was trying to tell him something. Rory turned him around and gave him a little push towards Finn and Quinn. Finn was screaming at her to stand up. No one around seemed to noticed._  
_"What's going on, dude?" Joe's mind snapped back. Rory stayed off to the side with an a slight sadness to him as if he just accepted that Joe and Quinn were together. _  
_"Did you know she could walk too? You must've with all that physical therapy you've givin'" _  
_"Just finish this dance with me" Quinn pleaded, her shot at prom queen was riding on this dance._  
_"Stand the hell up" Finn was going to have this._  
_"Come on what is wrong if you?" _  
_Joe was glad when Coach Sylvester stepped in. He asked Quinn if she was okay._  
_"I'm fine. You didn't have to step in." _  
_"Yeah, I think he kind of did," Rory came up to them with a small smile._  
_"Rory?" Quinn shot Joe a questioning glance. She knew of Joe's crush on the Irish boy after he pulled back when she tried to kiss him. He owed her an explanation as to why and just crushing on a guy just not enough. She had to know who and she got her answer earlier. She just didn't expect him to act on it._  
_"Hi," Rory blushed._  
_"So you saw that?"_  
_"It was kind of hard to miss, you know. I'm sorry." Rory's accent was hard to make out over the music. "I'm sure, only I noticed, though. I had tell Joe."_  
_"Where you two dancing, together?" At Quinn's question both boys blush before getting a chance to answer. Joe was about to when Rick 'The Stick' Nelson came up behind and suddenly Rory was on the ground._  
_"I saw you dancing, fag. Looks like we've got a new prom queen to elect next year." He left soon after when his date came back with two cups of punch. _  
_Rory rolled over on his back and sat up. He brought a hand up to his chin where the skin was spilt. _  
_"So... um I guess that's a yes." Rory's voice was bitter._  
_"Are you okay?" The witnesses said simultaneously with an added 'Oh my god'. Quinn rolled her chair back to look at him. Joe offered him his hand, feeling guilty._  
_"Yeah, I'm used to it... Thanks," Rory took Joe's hand and stood. He wasn't used help, though. _  
_"Come on let's get you cleaned up." Joe grabbed Rory's chin to move his head back and forth. _  
_"You guys are singing later right?" _  
_"We on next aren't we?" Rory ran a hand through his hair._  
_"Yes, we are and you are going to be amazing as usual. Now come on." Joe pulled Rory by the arm to the side of the dance floor to clean up his bloody chin. _  
_They walked off after Joe shot Quinn a warning glance as dragged Rory away. Quinn smiled but it fell soon as she rolled off._  
_Sam, Artie, and Mike were waiting to go on when the two came up the hallway laughing._  
_"Ready?" _  
_"You're not going to let me out of this are you?"_  
_"No," Joe smiled and gave his shoulders a slight squeeze. _  
_They went out on stage. Joe started the song hoping that even though his eyes could lock with Rory's he got the message. Rory took it from there with a smile growing his facing as he caught Joe's glance and confidence. _  
_After the song, the night continued as the anit-prom people came. Joe and Rory talked and danced. Until Blaine pulled Rory out into the hall as Santana and Quinn were counting the votes for Prom Court. _  
_"Hey, can we talk for a second?"_  
_"Yeah, sure. But shouldn't you be with Kurt, right now? You know, for moral support or something."_  
_"It won't take along. Wrong set of words, sorry." Blaine grimaced as Rory shifted awkwardly in the empty hallway. _  
_"It's alright." _  
_"Thank you and I'm sorry again for trying to kiss you and dropping all my problems on you."_  
_"It's fine,"_  
_"No, it's not. I should not have done that just because I was depressed and angry. I shouldn't have done that just because Sebastian told me you were gay.I shouldn't keep asking you to keep this secret without giving you something in return." Blaine had a new sense of mind without his hair gel and was finally stable enough with Kurt to discuss this instead of ignoring it. He had been ignoring Rory along with it. _  
_"It's fine as long as you don't tell anyone I'm..." Rory flattered when some hockey players stumbled through hallway. His eyes closed as they elbowed in the back with a 'Hey f**'_  
_"I won't, I swear. Are you okay?" Blaine stepped forward as Rory opened his eyes._  
_"I'm fine," _  
_"Are you sure? They shouldn't do that so tell them," _  
_"It's fine." Rory's voice was soft and almost unheard. "It's normal."_  
_"Rory, Blaine they're about to announce Prom Queen come on." Joe ran up to them as Santana and Quinn walked past. _  
_They announced Finn and Rachel the winners and Joe and Rory clapped. The slow music started, people paired off to dance or were left standing alone. Joe turned to Rory as Quinn sang. He smiled at the Irishman as he and Artie tried to dance. Sugar soon came and pulled Artie after her. She had been out-of-town until now at least she would get one dance for tonight. _  
_Joe's smile grew when it was just the two of them. He saw a chance. He wrapped his arms around Rory's waste as Santana's voice came into the song. Rory jumped but then relaxed slightly and draped his arms on Joe's shoulders. Joe's heart skipped a beat. The song went into the chorus and by the second verse Rory drew back. Joe wondered why before he saw Rory's small smile and gaze. Quinn was standing! On her own as she sang! Joe smiled. He was proud of her for doing the right thing. Rory had been right if there was a problem then he could step in but he didn't need to. Rory was standing watching Quinn with smile. He was happy for her. _  
_After Quinn and Santana finished their duet, Quinn rolled off stage and into her friends' smiles. The glee club quickly made plans to meet at Rachel's house instead of Mike's. Joe called his mom to tell her the change of places and she extended their curfew if someone, Blaine volunteered, would drive them home. The evening moved on like all the glee parties without the alcohol. This left Quinn's mind to think. She had watched Joe dance with Rory and how when she stood Rory retreated. She had watched Joe watching Rory. She had watched Rory step off to the side for her with sadness. She needed to repay to repay Joe for all he had done for her and she had the perfect plan. A simple game of Truth or Dare but she'll need some help. As soon as she got a chance she clued Tina in and hatched the game plan. Tina was surprised at first but then it dawn on her from the way the two looked at each other, how Rory blushed around Joe, how Joe glared to the hockey players whenever they came around and how well they just kind of fit. _  
_"Hey guys, we should play Truth or Dare!" Tina grabbed Mike by the hand and sat by Sam and Mercedes on one of the two couches. They started the games as Finn and Rachel stole the remaining seats there. Kurt and Joe were talking to Puck and Becky as the two anti-royals sat on a side table in between the white couches. The four joined in as well, much to Tina and Quinn's pleasure. Sugar and Artie sat together as Quinn rolled up beside them and too wanted to play. Brittany and Santana cuddle on a matching chair. They jumped in, too. Everyone was there but Blaine and Rory, who soon came with a very excited Blaine pulling a very confused Rory over to Kurt and Joe. Joe moved to the floor and Blaine claimed the seat next to Kurt as he pulled Rory down next to him. Joe leaned back on Rory's leg as the game went on. The truths were meaningful and the dares hilarious. Soon it was Quinn's turn after she had to prank call Principal Figgins and Mister Shue by Becky. It was time for the next part of their plan. Quinn glanced at Tina, who smiled and nodded. _  
_"Okay, okay," Quinn quieted the group as she paused to pick her chosen victim. "Who hasn't gone?" She faked it for she knew who had gone. Still, Joe and Puck raised their hands. Joe shifted over to look up at Rory, knowing he hadn't gone. Rory was just sitting and watching. _  
_"Um... Joe! Truth or Dare?" _  
_"Dare" Joe shifted onto his knees. He had never played Truth or Dare but people seemed to have to get up and do something for Dares. He picked Dare because he was more worried about what he would have to spill than what he would have to do. _  
_"I dare you and Rory-" Quinn saw Rory lose all color as he tried to hide in the coach cushion._  
_"I... I-I'm not... I'm don't play truth or dare... it never ends well for me"_  
_"Oh come on Rory loosen up a bit," Sam threw a pillow at him. Rory kept giving excuses as Quinn gave the rest of the dare._  
_"I dare you to kiss Rory," _  
_There was a collective 'ewwwwwh' as the group cautiously watch Rory speed up his words and Joe shift to face Rory. _  
_'This can not be happening. Not now. Not a kiss. Not him. Not super cute best friend. Not me. ' Rory's blood ran cold and throat tightened. His thoughts started to spin. He knew his excuses were lame but he couldn't help it. Joe took a look at Rory. The way the blue eyes were sad and the way he looked. Joe smiled. He reached up and grabbed Rory's white dress shirt and brought him forward, cutting off the words 'but it's me' with kiss. It was nothing special from the look of it. A simple kiss on the lips that couldn't have lasted no more than three seconds. But it shot a spark, a shiver, and/or whatever you want to call it-fireworks, nuclear explosion- up both spines and time seemed to slow. Joe's only thought was how soft his lips were and how he could feel the spot on the left side of his lower lip that Rory seemed to always bit. He wanted to get closer so he sat down as Blaine moved to make got off and moved to the other side of let out the squeak. They separated soon after they met. Rory brought an only slightly shaking hands to his lips letting his fingers lightly hovering over them. Joe let go of the shirt as Rory leaned back, again trying to hide beneath the cushion. Rory's eyes closed, letting his thoughts return. Every feeling, thought, and doubt had disappeared in the kiss. The tightness and headache gone. The excuses no longer there, just a tingling sensation. The doubts were out the window. The flashback that was starting stopping dead. _  
_"Oh that wasn't a kiss," Santana scoffed. "There wasn't even tongue. This is a kiss." Santana pulled Britt into a deep and meaningful kiss. _  
_"Yeah, give him another one," Mercedes patted Joe's knee as he remained speechless. _  
_The group started to chant 'Kiss him' and Joe listened. He took Rory's hand away from his soft soft lips and placed it on seat with Joe's tan hand on top of Rory's pale one. He gazed into the Irish eyes and cupped his chin avoiding the cut. Joe leaned in until he was hovering over the younger boy and their lips met again. Their inexperience lips moved together perfectly. Rory kissed back shyly and Joe lick his soft lips, giving him encouragement. His tongue slipped past Rory's lips and his hand moved to the back of Rory's neck. The kiss ended when the both needed to breathe again. _  
_"Oh my god," Joe breathed out as he brought hand out of Rory's soft brown hair. Rory closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He then ran to the glass doors and out into the darkness. Joe got up too and ran upstairs. Quinn went after Rory and while Blaine followed Joe. _  
_Rory found a tree and climbed, that's what he did when the bullies were chasing him. His thoughts went like this: That was my first kiss. Well... Sugar and James don't count. They didn't feel like that. What the hell just happened? Did I do something wrong? How could I mess this up? I'm so stupid. Tears, really? Has if you weren't weak enough! He is going to hate you now you know that right? Stupid! God! And he's religon. I am so screwed. First James, then Sam and now Joe. At least with Sam something like this didn't happen. Of course, I get a friend- a best friend- and I screw it up. I haven't let anything slip either. He must be so embarrassed to have kissed me. I wouldn't blame him. Gay is only right when it's love. And as far as I know the last person to love me is dead. _  
_Footsteps pulled in him to Earth. "Go away, Blaine. I don't want to talk about it." _  
_"I'm sorry, I'm not Blaine and... for well that." It was Quinn. She was next to the base of the trunk, standing._  
_"I'm sorry." Rory used the back of his hand to quickly wipe his eyes. _  
_"For what?" Quinn started to climb up to him. _  
_"I embrassed him, ruined our friendship, and it... it was well a sin." Rory's voice broke and shook. _  
_"You didn't embras him" She sat down on a branch below him. She put a hand on his leg._  
_"I'm me of course I did. But that doesn't matter. I made it a sin." _  
_"He accepts it."_  
_"Only when it's love." _  
_This got Quinn thinking. He would have protested if he didn't feel right about it. It was love. Joe loved Rory. And by the way Rory was acting, Rory loved Joe, but was too afraid to act on it. _  
_"You don't know. Maybe it is love?" _  
_"No offense but you don't know me or my life." _  
_"Will please come down, so maybe I can learn?" _  
_"I need time to think." _  
_"Alright and I'm sorry for this- I really didn't mean to hurt anyone, I'm going to go talk to Joe and straighten things out because it's my fault-and for when you first came to glee club. I shouldn't have assumed you couldn't sing. You have an amazing voice. You blew that song to-night out of the water." She climbed down with the sound of cicada buzzing in her ears. It couldn't have been more than eleven thirty yet she was wake. She walked back in and passed Blaine. _  
_"Any luck with Teen Jesus?" _  
_"No," He ran a hand through his curls. "Telling me you had some Irish luck?"_  
_"Nope. He's in a tree." _  
_"I'll talk to him."_  
_Quinn climbed the stairs, to find Joe crying to the Berry kitchen table with Rachel's dads._  
_"Son what's wrong?" Hiram Berry asked as he came up next to LeRoy, who was sitting down across from the boy._  
_"He kissed his crush and then he ran and is now in a tree." Quinn took a seat next to Joe. _  
_"Who?" Hiram asked earning him a light smack and glare from LeRoy._  
_"Joe are you ok?" _  
_"No, maybe, I don't know. I'm so confused." Joe tears stopped. _  
_"Well maybe we can help? You did say 'he' right?" LeRoy asked with a small smile._  
_"It's just that when I'm with him I don't care what God says about the sins of the flesh. I just want to know what it feels like to be right up next to him." Joe looked at the couple with unfocused eyes and a small smile of his own. _  
_"Who? I'm sorry. I only came in here because I thought it was Kurt again. I need to know now that was so sweet." Hiram explained himself in a quiet voice to his partner._  
_"Is he mad?" _  
_"No, he was crying. He thinks he ruined your friendship and that... he embarrassed you ." _  
_"Maybe he could use my eyes to see himself the way I see him? Then he could be able to love himself. Why does he think like that?"_  
_"I don't know."_  
_"Oh my god! Who is it?" This time it was LeRoy. _  
_"Rory," Joe chuckled._  
_"The Irish one? He is a cutie pie and so sweet." Hiram said content with the information. "Hold on to him." _  
_"He is right. All you need to do is talk to him. Tell him he's wrong." LeRoy added. "Now go have fun before you leave in an hour." _  
_Joe and Quinn got with a nod and went back downstairs to the party. Rory and Blaine were sitting in the same place. Joe sat next to Rory and whispered some things in his ear and Rory smiled shyly. Quinn sat next to Blaine. _  
_"How?" _  
_"I have my ways." Blaine said with a smile. In reality he just threatened to out him. It worked like a charm. _  
_The next hour was spent doing karaoke. Kurt suggested the newbies do a song. So Joe-by Mercedes and Rory by Sam were pulled onto stage and hand mics. _  
_"Okay, I know it's disney but I really want to hear Rory sing this." Rachel explained as the song started. _  
_Sugar knew the song and sang the first part as well as she could:_  
_I can see what's happening _  
_And they don't have a clue_  
_They'll fall in love _  
_And here's the bottom line_  
_Our trios down to two_  
_The sweet caress of twilight _  
_There's magic everywhere_  
_And with all this romantic atmosphere_  
_Disastar's in the air_  
_The boys perfectly harmonized together as Sugar sat down:_  
_Can you feel the love tonight a pieces the evening breeze?_  
_The world for once in perfect harmony with all it's living things._  
_Rachel pointed at Rory who was standing further up stage than Joe:_  
_So many things to tell him but how to make him see the truth about my past? Impossible, he turn away from. _  
_Rory watched Joe as he sang those words, knowing that they were true. That if he let anything slip. They would all turn away from him. Joe took it away, the lyrics matching his thoughts. _  
_He's holding back. He's hiding. From what I can't decide. Why won't he be the king I know he is. The King I see inside._  
_They finished it with a round of applause. Soon Blaine was pulling them both out the door and into his car. They sat and laughed through the ride home. Blaine and Joe sang 'Call me maybe' as it came on and Rory stared out the window. Rory was dreading sleep but he was feeling light-headed. His mind was elsewhere and eyes unfocused. He could help seeing the irony of the night. He comes out to James and James tries everything but an amazing kiss. He stays in the closet to everyone and gets well an amazing kiss. Rory had a guilty feeling in his stomach even if Joe had told him everything was fine and that he was glad. 'You can't live without some sin,' his voice had whispered causing Rory to shiver. _  
_The song ended and Joe glanced at Rory from the backseat of the new five-seat car. The Irishman didn't look well but then again Rory always had a smile on his face when he was around people. But Joe had seen it slip. He wondered what made Rory that way. _  
_'What made him so insecure? So frightened of being himself? So unsure?'_  
_Joe scooted forwarded and placed the back of his hand on Rory's forehead, again. Heat spread over it, making him realized how cold his hand had been. _  
_"Rory were burning up again. We are going to straight to bed when we get home, mister." _  
_"Yes, sir. But we are going to be late." Rory glanced at the dash. It was passed their curfew._  
_They said their goodbyes as soon as Blaine pulled into the driveway. Joe walked though the door with a slight hesitation. The only light on is in the kitchen. Joe began to sweat and tug his dreadlocks out of his face. He walked straight with a slight hurt-puppy look into the new white room to meet his mother pawing him over with much exaggeration. Finally she stepped back with a scowl on her face. _  
_"Mom, it's only ten minutes after twelve," Joe protested as she shot a stressed and forcing look at his father as she left in a huff, still no having said a word. Joe's thoughts swirled(less than they had earlier, but thinking of that made him feel even guiltier) as his father stood up from his seat and began to give him a lecture, that the man dreaded given. His father homeschooled Joe for a reason. 'Oh my gosh, he can smell the sin on me' Alright that was an exaggeration but it didn't help matters. Rory had slipped outside by the back door in the living room. He sat on the stone wall that guards the stairs. The yard was simple with no fence and two doors(one leading from the basement and the other he came out through). Rory was lost in his thoughts. Miss Hart was there before he knew it. _  
_"You won't tell Mister Hart about this, will you?" She asked as she climbed the stairs with a cigarette in her mouth. In her opinion, 'Everyone has to distress somehow.' _  
_Rory locked his gaze on the embers even as his mind screamed for him to look away. It seemed to emphasize its point by having images of his mother coming towards him with the same cigarette that she needs to be put out on him. _  
_Miss Hart's sweet voice overlapped his mother's hissing comments. "Joe's lucky to have a friend like you." _  
_"I'm lucky to have him as a friend, ma'am. I'm not exactly all that popular back home." He hadn't been paying attention to his words but cursed himself as soon has his mind caught up. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder after blowing the smoke into the night air. He held his breath and his shoulders tensed greatly. It was so close, so very close to his neck again. _  
_"He is lucky, you're lucky then... Are you alright?" Miss Hart gazed at the boy. She had met him a few times before and Joe had talked about him nonstop. He was a sweet boy. Rory was so tense under her arm and his eyes were closed, his breathing quick and his body shook slightly. _  
_"Why don't you go up to Joe's room and get some rest. Joe will be up in a minute, I'm sure." She crushed out the cigarette on the stone next to him, much to his relief. _  
_"Yes ma'am." He hopped off and went inside the modest home. The images were still swirling around as he clung to the stairwell rail. He went straight to the first door on the right. He closed his eyes briefly, seeing the embers clearly, before going into the dark slightly messy room filled with textbooks, clothes(on the floor), a guitar, a desk with Joe's computer on it surrounded by papers, two chairs, and a queen size bed. He had been and seen it before and he was told by Miss Hart that they would be sharing the bed. Yet Rory slipped a small pillow off the bed and onto the floor which he soon followed. The moment he laid his head down on the blue fabric, he was lost control of his memories and he could almost feel himself shaking already. The play button had been hit. _  
_It was thirty minutes after they had returned from Rachel's, Joe had sat in the kitchen getting his first true 'lecture'. He had been taught by his parent's all of his life basically, but it was the first one to do with the word 'curfew' in it. His mom told him he could go to bed finally and that Rory was already there. Joe hoped Rory was actually asleep. He could tell that the Irishman had not been sleeping but the reason why escaped him and he didn't really care as long as he got some sleep. He climbed the stairs surprisingly quick and went straight to him room. He flipped the switch without thinking and the lights flickered on. Rory was on the floor, curled in on himself, as his frame shook and his skin paled. Joe let out a sigh and let him think of reasons why but soon dismissed them horrid things that could cause this. He slowly walked over and slumped down next to the younger male. He uncurled the boy, who started muttering pleas and cries. Joe tried to wake him to no luck. Joe stood back up and Rory started to shake so violently that Joe bent down and picked him up after slipping an arm under his legs and around his shoulders. _  
_"Come on Rors. Bed time, fred lime." He was lighter than Joe thought and it took a few steps to regain his footing. The shaking was still clear but it did lessen. He listened to his mutterings that were "No" "Stop" "Please" and "I'm sorry". He sounded so weak but at the same time strong for face and taking whatever it was. He set him down on the soft mattress. He gained one arm back but kept the other around his waist. The American moved next to the Irish. Rory tried to curl in on himself but was blocked by Joe's chest, which he took as the floor and let his head stay. Joe spoke to the shaking boy soothing things he could think of and the shaking soon stopped. He also rubbed his arms through Rory's suit shirt in hopes of calming him. Soon he faded off to sleep with Rory's ear near his beating heart, which made him smile. _


	8. Breakeven

**A/N: Hey! Thank yous to all that have read this story and have favorited and followed it and reviewed. It's been awhile, I know, I'm sorry. I've been trying to get out a lot of stories and now I have to check up on some started ones. I was with my small town cousin this Thanksgiving so I wrote the part with Mister Hart based on what they have given me as reasons (they are not that violent though and are starting to see my points) and I wrote Grandma Hart as just that funny gambling grandma off of my great grandma, Granna who I did play pitch with and it was so much fun. So hope you like it. Let me know what you think. It's sad, I know. But the sadder the happier the ending will be. Oh and pre-order Damian's new EP! It passed Justin Bieber's and the Glee soundtrack and is one under One Direction. So help him get higher. 3 **_dreamerwatergirl_

Rory bits down on his lip as Mister Shu rambles on about Spanish words. He tries to keep his head down and his eyes are unfocused on his notes. He had come back to school that day and was already caught up. He could almost speak Spanish fluently. It isn't the conjugating and simple switching of words that tripped him up, that was easy. He doesn't every day with English but the pronunaction. His not quite sure if it's the differences in Irish and Spanish or if it's just him. He would rather just keep his mouth shut or at least that was easier. It is rather difficult to actually open your mouth and talk if no one wants to hear you. There were times when he would go without speaking because he _could_ get by without uttering a word. He always felt like there was something blocking his throat and a strange pressure keeping his lips sealed.

He feels Mister Shu's disapproving glances, Puck's unintentional stares, and the crumpled paper balls hitting at the back of his head that bring him out of his thoughts. Puck pokes him in the arm but he cannot response to it before the bell rings and the nearest jock kicks him in the shin as he stands. It causes the Irish boy to fall and the crowd of students to laugh. Puck just looks away as Rory lifts his head off the dusty tile and grimaces.  
"Watch were you stand Irish," The jock sneers as he moves past to the door. "You might hurt to someone important."  
"You know what Rory? I think I going to hurt someone important with my fists. Oh wait I'm going to hurt him." Puck is on his feet and up in the tall jocks face. Rory just stands as fast as his legs will let him and waits until the guy leaves to follow. Puck tries to say something, anything, to him but Rory just had to get away from people. He doesn't lose it in front of people. He doesn't. He feels the pressure deepen on the back on his skull. He feels his father's broken beer slashing at his abdomen. He hears the T.V in the living room playing a commercial for the new Twilight movie overlapping with the noise of the hallway and his own screams. He feels the glass go deeper into his skin. He sees the sunlight reflect on it as the brown becomes red. He feels the cold metal lockers under him. He groans as he is literally pushed out of his memory, which he would have been thankful for if not for what followed.

"Whatcadoin' here Irish? I thought we made it clear that we don't want you here?" the hockey players voice is similar but Rory doesn't know the name. He probably should though.

"Wow, _Phineas and Ferb_, really?" Rory mumbles only to get his arms pinned down by two lackeys. They force him off his feet.

"Did we say you could speak, freak?" The players squeeze harder as if they were actually playing hockey.

"Well you did ask me a question. Didn't you? Aren't I supposed to answer?" Rory's voice remained monotone (though after all this time he is afraid) as the brunette, who is way up in his personal space, brow furrows with what has to be utter confusion.

"You know what…. Just shut up." His confusion is replaced with anger. His fist hits Rory's stomach within seconds. Rory tries to double over but the lackeys held him in place. In his mind he curses himself for getting trapped like this so far way from any classroom and so close to the gym. The jock continued his little frustrated act with a few more punches.

They let him go as Mike and Sam pull them off but it's a blur to the Irish boy. He falls to his knees and for a few moments stays there as Mike and Sam throw each other what are concerned glances. Though in Rory's mind just disapproving and disappointed ones. The rest of the school is rather uneventful until later that night.

Joe bounds out of his English classroom in a hurry to find Rory. According to Puck, he had been in Spanish but he didn't look too happy when he left. He didn't give an explanation to that but Joe didn't really care at the moment. He had to find Rory! He had told his parents— well his mom— and now it was time to tell Rory. Spanish had been Rory's second class that day and English had been the third for Joe. That meant they had their last class together and he thanked God it was a free period. _If only I can find him! _He thinks as he forces his way through the students. He makes his way to the front office. He starts to get the feeling that Puck meant have been messing with him. The older rebel did seem a little nervous for some reason. He opens the glass door with ease and in three strides is over to the secretary. Before for he could say anything fidgeting woman behind the desk a thin arm links through his right arm. It is wishful thinking but for a second he truly lets himself believe it's Rory. But on seeing the wrinkles on the hand that squeezes his forearm he dismisses the idea.

"Grandma? What are you doing here?" Joe stares at the old women with amusement.

"Oh sweetie, can't a grandmother visit her grandson at school?" She smiles and her voice hides more than what is on her mind. She has a reason to be here. Not that Joe needs to see just yet. She lets him lead her to the auditorium.

"I guess, but aren't you supposed to be in Illinois with your pitch (A/N card game) club?"  
"I had them make a pit stop. They're all taking a nap anyway. I thought I would check up with my favorite grandson."  
"I'm your only grandson."  
"Details." She waves away the detail and sits down in own of cushioned seats. She pulls him down with beside her with surprising strength. They spoke about school and other things for the remainder of the school day. Joe calls home to remind his mom that he would have glee till later tonight. Finally she decides it's enough pleasantries and hits at the reason she is here. She had

"Tell me how's that Irish friend of yours." She watches his expression turn dark.

"Rory's okay. He's back today." Joe thinks to the last time he saw Rory on the screen being harassed and beaten by his parents. The people that were supposed to love him didn't. It makes Joe plain out angry. He hasn't been able to look at his computer since yesterday.

"Turns out his parents beat him and then so did the foster place. He won't let me talk to him. He thinks so badly of himself, too." Joe's voice is a mix of sadness, frustration, and anger.  
"That poor thing." That is new news to her but it didn't make any difference. If anything the tone of his voice was a dead give away.

"He is so stubborn, too. I try to tell him how amazingly awesome he is and he just denies it." The eighty-five year old smiles at the younger's voice.

"You were just that stubborn. When you were little you refused to believe that there was any other religion besides Catholics. You get that from your father. He is the stubbornest person you will ever meet."  
"I don't remember that."

"I'm glad. Now you accept people's differences and you should. I wish my son would see that."

"Grandma, I need to tell you something that you may not understand or accept completely." For a second he hadn't realized that it was actually aloud that he spoke. He freezes, eyes widen.

"I know, Joey, I know." She puts on a small knowing smile. He fidgets beside her confused by what she knows.  
"Know what?" Joe is scared of what she does know. She's not mad but still it makes Joe uneasy. He telling his mother had been easy enough but his grandma is going to be a different story.

"I know about you, sweetheart. I know how feel about him." She smiles at him. She does find it a little amusing to watch his face. It fills with fear that she quickly dismisses. "I'm not mad. I'm glad your finally owning up to it."  
"How… how do you know?"  
"Sweetie, I may be old but I am not blind, yet. Mind you. I saw the way you talked about him, constantly and how who smiled at him and worried about him." Joe blushes and smiles. His grandma accepts him and she knew.

"How did you know that it was more?"

"It helped that I saw the way you held him that morning after the dance. But it was rather obvious. Does he know?" By 'he' she mean her son but Joe took it to mean Rory.

"No… I need to talk to Rory. He just believes that it's a lie or a joke, which considering his childhood I can't exactly blame him." Joe stares at the ground and his smile drops. He pulls on the edge of his dreadlocks.

"Sweetheart, I meant your father. Does he know?" Her voice conveys the fear she did realize she had.

"No, I told mom… Why?" Joe's face falls to worry.

"I'm afraid for your little Irish, Joey."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It cannot be true. It is just a plain out dirty lie from the mouth of a woman who had no mind to see the real sin in her words. Peter Raphael Michael Hart's son is in no way, shape, or form _gay_. The very use of the word, the very thought of the unholy act sends the rage in him boiling and his thoughts clouding. He is silent, letting the lie sink in and his rage rises. His first words are his first thought.  
"No son of mine is a sinful **gay**. That's a damn lie!" He spits out between his gritted teeth as his wife sets on the table two plates full of pork chops, mashed potatoes, and green beans or better known as his favorites.

"It's not. Why would I lie to you about such a thing?" She had hoped to get further into their meal before telling him about Joe, would be at Glee (and a certain Irish included) until around eight or so. She had decided it was best if he wasn't present. He's too confused and upset with Rory and all that's happened to him enough. There is no need to see his father so angry. She had a feeling it wasn't going well.  
"Who? Mary! Tell me who!" He rises to his feet and screams. He curls his palms into fist and clenches them tightly, resisting the temptation to beat the answers out of his wife of eighteen years. That would be a sin. There is no right for to shoot the messenger as the Bible teaches.

"Who what? Her caring warm brown eyes are hard as she snaps back at him. Her palms are pressing flat against to the blue patterned countertop.

"Who made **my **son this way? Who turned him into a damn _faggot_?" His little patience is running thin and his thoughts are blurred into that one question. Mary Hart didn't answer at first thought. She believes it best to leave the poor boy out of it.

"How can we say that he hasn't always been this way?" She means for her words to only cover for the boy but she sees a new truth to them. Apparently, this realization leaves her face unmasked to her long time husband.

"It's that damn Irish boy. Isn't it? I knew I didn't like that boy." Peter smirks with triumph as Mary turns away to think of a lie that will dismiss Rory for this situation and to escape that frightening smirk.  
"You just don't like him because he has doubts in the Lord." She faces him while he holds up a fist. She has never seen such anger from the man she fell in love with or from any man for a second thought. The green eyes she fell for are gone and replacing them are dark deadly orbs.

"He doubts because he is a damn dirty sinner." He can feel his fist shaking in tune with Mary's breathing, rapid. He can see his thoughts narrowing with extreme hatred.

"If he is then so is your son." This had gone to far. This hatred. This anger. Everything happening in this moment, in his words, is filled with such terrifying evil. It makes her skin crawl. How can a God-loving man be so prejudice against God's own creation? 'Love is love' as her son had taught her. The words send Peter over the edge and to his suit jacket. **His **son is _only _a faggot because of that damn boy. It would be a sin to lay a hand on his own son. It takes him only five minutes of rage driving to reach the school. He vaguely recalls Mary saying that Glee ran late because Rory was back. The halls are dark and empty even if it is only around five-thirty that just makes finding the boy by his open locker flipping through a notebook so much easier.

"Mister Hart? Are you looking for Joe, sir, he's—" The man's rage takes control and pushes Rory against the opposite line of lockers and lands his fist into his face. The smaller boy falls to his knees only to have Peter's feet make contact with his stomach for the second damage today. The rage continues and worsens as Rory takes the beating not caring to ask why. Just taking it. It only angers him more. Mister Hart wants the gay to know just how sinful he is. He reaches down and flips the rapid breather on to his back. The enraged kneels on Rory's abdomen. Rory struggles but it's on use. He has come to learn that it never is. Peter hits the white face as he speaks.

"You pathetic little fag!" ***HIT*HIT *HIT *HIT *HIT *HIT *HIT **

"You think you can just turn by God-fearing son into a homo?" ***HIT *HIT *HIT *HIT *HIT **

"With or without me, he would have been that way. It was only a matter of time." Rory snaps feeling tired enough of it all to be mouthy.

"You turned my son into a sinner! I will kill you!" ***HIT *HIT *HIT *HIT *HIT *HIT *HIT *HIT *HIT *HIT **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You don't think Dad would actually hit Rory ... Do you?" Joe's question is answered by a short scream. Joe moves on his feet, unaware he had been stand, to the hallway. Rory's is thank God close by. Joe stops short as he hears his father's voice and more importantly his words. Joe almost smiles at Rory's answer but he can't. Not with the picture of his dad and his best friend in front of him. Not while his father attacks his best friend that he loves.

"DAD! STOP! What are you doing?" Joe screams as he pushes his father away. He kneels beside Rory, who is just grateful to see Joe.  
"I'm teaching that damn gay a lesson. He turned my son." Peter ignores Joe and moves closer to the shaking boy. The boy moves with his back against the wall and Joe snakes an arm in between the red jacket and the tan drywall. Rory's eyes release the tears he hadn't realized he was still able to cry after all the worse beating for less he had received in his lifetime. Joe pulls Rory close to him as he did the last time Rory cried as Rory hugs his waist. Joe watches transfixed on the bruises forming and the cut on his lip. Coach Sylvester and Blaine rush into the hall. Blaine dives to Rory's other side as Coach Sue yells and scolds like the pro she had improve to be. She marches him off to Figgin's office, knowing full well Rory would be fine with the two boys.

"What happened, Rory?" Blaine's voice is masked as Rory coughs and wipes away the blood.

"I don't know." Is all that he is able to choke out.  
"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I-I should have… done something." Joe can't keep his voice from breaking.

"It's alright, Joe. I've gotten worse." At this Joe tightens his hug and pulls him even closer, smelling the clover scent. Rory timidly wraps his arms around Joe's neck. Blaine behind Rory now smirks. All the words Joe had been so intent on saying are caught somewhere in his throat though they are screaming in his mind. Maybe his vocal chords will work tomorrow. The two boys let go of each other as Kurt, Puck, Sam, and Finn rush to help the three to their feet. They question what happened and their eyes wide. Rory says he'll let them know when he does but right now there is something he has been meaning to do in Glee for a while. When they get back to the choir room, everyone asks about the bruises but he simply says Mister Hart was a little upset to find out he was gay. Kurt and Blaine just hold each other, as do Santana and Brittany along with all the other respected couples. Quinn glances questioningly at Joe from underneath Puck's arm.

"So this is a song that reminds him of my mother and when she left."

_**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing**_

_**Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in**_

_**Cos I got time while she got freedom**_

_**Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even**_

_**Her best days will be some of my worst**_

_**She finally met a man that's gonna put her first**_

_**While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping**_

_**Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no**_

_**What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you, **_

_**And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok**_

_**I'm falling to pieces, yeah, **_

_**I'm falling to pieces**_

_**They say bad things happen for a reason**_

_**But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding**_

_**Cos she's moved on while I'm still grieving**_

_**And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no**_

_**What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you, **_

_**And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok**_

_**I'm falling to pieces, yeah, **_

_**I'm falling to pieces, yeah, **_

_**I'm falling to pieces **_

_**(One still in love while the other ones leaving)**_

_**I'm falling to pieces **_

_**(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)**_

_**Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain**_

_**You took your suitcase, I took the blame.**_

_**Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh**_

_**Cos you left me with no love and no love to my name.**_

_**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing**_

_**Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in**_

_**Cos I got time while she got freedom**_

_**Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break **_

_**No it don't break **_

_**No it don't break even no**_

_**What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and**_

_**What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok **_

_**(Oh glad your okay now)**_

_**I'm falling to pieces yeah **_

_**(Oh I'm glad your okay)**_

_**I'm falling to pieces yeah **_

_**(One still in love while the other ones leaving)**_

_**I'm falling to pieces **_

_**(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)**_

_**Oh it don't break even no**_

_**Oh it don't break even no**_

_**Oh it don't break even no**_


	9. Nap time

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Sorry it took so long, ****mich and it is sort of short. Sorry but onward.**

After the music ends, Joe cannot do anything but wrap an arm around the thin shoulders. The rest of glee finds it scary to think the emotion Rory's voice gave off. They spent the rest of the night working on the songs for Nationals. Joe and Rory were excused however to deal with what had happened. Joe and Rory sit in the silence of the library as Kurt and Blaine in Figgin's office with Joe's parents, grandmother, Coach Sue, Mister Shue and a Lima police officer. Joe got up suddenly seeing the blood trickle down from right above Rory's temple. Rory bit his lip as the boy left. But he came back quickly, holding a damp paper towel. He sat on the small couch, folding one leg under him and turning to Rory's profile. He is pale and cheeks are tear stained but the words he spoke to the man attacking him and the lyrics he sang remind Joe just how strong Rory truly is and how much he loves him. As that thought lingers in his mind. He slowly places his hand on the quiet boy's chin and turns it to face him. The blue eyes are trying to seal away from the world but Joe inches the hand on his cheek. They close for a second but open with a spark in them. He brings the paper to the cut letting the water into the wound. The brunette winces and inhales sharply, closing the shining blue again.

"I'm sorry…" Joe mutters more to himself but they are close enough that the other hears him and for the ump-teenth time that evening alone shoots it down as his fault only.

"No, Rory. It's my fault. I… It was my dad, I mean."

"Joe it's ok. I'll be alright." Rory is still fuzzy on the details but in no way could this be Joe's fault. He feels his heart rate speed.  
"But it's not right. I-I l…" Joe stops as sounds of battling words echo through the empty halls. It reminds Rory unfortunately of muffled noises that came from the kitchen the night his brother died. There had been screaming and glass breaking and a lot… a lot of cursing. That night was the first night his father had ever laid an ill hand on him. The memory of it comes flooding into his vision and the weight is back in his mind as well. He brings his knees to chest. He lays his head on them facing Joe still.

"Rory…" But the boy turns away leaving his heaving back to face Joe. He covers his face with his hands and sobs. He couldn't stop his father from beating him that night so much as to not do anything but ache and tremble the next day. He does that now as the pain of the kicks and punches come back as they always do eventually. Joe places his hands on each shaking shoulder.  
"Joe?"  
"Yeah Ro?"  
"I-I can't … make him stop. Don't l-l" His voice is soft, his breathing rapid, and his accent thicker than before but Joe understands for the most part. He brings his hand together on his chest and squeezes to let him know he is not going anywhere.

"I'm right here."

After a minute or so the memory fades and Rory's eyes drop. Joe caught this and him and laid the sleeping head down on the close place he could find, his lap. He runs his long fingers through the soft coffee brown hair. The nightmares invade Rory's sleep however Joe is there to hold him. The way he does reminds him a little of how a soldier holds a fallen comrade in the new movies Sam had instead him and Rory watch because neither had. Soon he pulls the boy fully onto his lap and drifts off the sleep remember how Rory smiled that the funny parts of the movie while becoming certain he would see that again.

**HI!HI!HI!*_*HI!HI!HI!*_*WHALES!YAY!YAY!IT'SMIDNIGHT!YAY!**

Blaine and Kurt had demanded to stay and see what happened. Officer Harris took their statements as well as Mister Hart's. They were terrified to find out why what actually happened happened. The tall blonde officer and the other two boys walk to the library in stunned silence until Kurt asked:  
"Is this common? I mean for a homosexual person to be beaten like that by someone like Mister Hart?"

"It unfortunately can escalate to this yes." Officer Harris had a similar experience to this but it was simple minor bullies. He had struggled with his sexual as a teenager and accepted it now and chose his line of work to help protect boys like the one that was hit and the two beside him. Blaine wraps an arm around Kurt's shoulder as they reach the hall of books.

"Let's just be grateful that it was only one man. I've served places where groups have ganged up on one boy. " They come the glass down which the officer gladly opens. "And the boy in question is a strong. Didn't he just get up and walk away?"

"Yeah. That's our Rory." Blaine smiles sadly. They stroll to find both boys passed out on a small black couch. Rory is onto of Joe with Joe's arms wrapped around Rory's waist. Rory's head on Joe's shoulder and arms under Joe's. Kurt and Blaine look at each with a smile. The sight is sweet. Officer Harris doesn't have the cold heart to break them apart or wake them. They have had along day and he has enough to charge Mister Hart so he will let them rest. He walks out with the thought _"They are a cute couple. I should call my old friend, David." _


End file.
